


Luigi's pp does the didgeridoo in Boosette's tiddies DELUXE

by BoiAmIHornyAtWork



Category: Luigi's Mansion (2001), Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon
Genre: (Not clickbait), Ah_yamete, Ben Shapiro - Freeform, Bongo cat, Bowsette - Freeform, Bup, DONKEY KONG TROPICAL FREEZE FOR NINTENDO WII 2, Epic Titfuck Moment #69, F/M, Family guy 24h stream, Feminists getting #REKT compilation, Fortnite funny moments, Funniest 9/11 reactions [TRY NOT TO LAUGH], Gamers rise up, Gaming, HOW TO GET FREE V-BUCKS!!!, Hardcore, Huge Fuckin' Anime Tiddies, Luigi's Mansion, Luigisette, Mario Party, My penis, Orange Justice 1 hour, Penis enlargement pills, Sonic Is Actually 69 Years Old Look It Up, Spooky paint 2, Super Mario Bros. U DELUXE, Thanus, Titfuck, Top 10 Roblox Youtubers who've s w o r n, WhatHaveWeDoneSette, Why Luigi is the s w o l e s t of the bunch, boosette, gay lesbians, luigi - Freeform, mario - Freeform, poopfart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiAmIHornyAtWork/pseuds/BoiAmIHornyAtWork
Summary: In a world...Where turtles fuck fat Italians and where cucks play tennis with other fat Italians...One fat Italian fucks a ghost.Contains a lotta swearing, no kids allowed.





	Luigi's pp does the didgeridoo in Boosette's tiddies DELUXE

It was a shitty night and Luigi had just locked up King Boo in his sexdungeon again after he tried to ram his 88' cock up Mario's painting ass again. Luigi sat on his favorite cum couch, the couch had been consistently moist for at least five years. Luigi heard King Boo scream from his sexdungeon but ignored it, the Boo had always been a screamer anyway (especially when the Italians were around). 

Luigi continued reading the newspaper like normal people do when a certain article caught his eye. "BOWSER IS NOW A WOMAN?! TRANSGENDERS HATE HIM!!!! [not clickbait] [Fortnite funny moments]" Luigi blew another huge load to the pictures of the new female Bowser. Apparently he had found a crown that turned him into... something hawt as heck. 

Luigi recognized the crown, it was the one Daisy gave him with a weird wink. Luigi had of course grabbed Daisy by the tiddy and Y O T E that thot outta the window but he kept the pink gold crown... there was something special about it and he knew it. 

He backflipped off the couch while cumming and made a fucking rainbow of Daddy blood in his room, the corpses in his closet didn't mind it so why would Luigi care about it? Luigi found the crown under his only cum sock and knew what he had to do with it. He took the crown with him and went to his sex dungeon where he saw some Japanese boys torturing King Boo. Luigi shot them all while yelling "WELCOME TO THE RICE FIELDS MOTHERFUCKERS" in his famous Scottish accent. 

King Boo saw the crown Luigi was holding and nut instantly for he knew that that nut would be the last nut he would ever nut. Luigi threw the crown onto King Boo's head and the room filled with gay pink clouds. When Luigi could see again he saw a fucking hawt boo. Boosette. 

Boosette giggled and closed the door behind Luigi with magic™. Luigi knew this was turning into a reverse rape, something he normally would've liked but this shit was weird. 

"Oh fuck." Luigi though. "Hell fucking yeah." He also thought. Luigi didn't get time to think anyway because Boosette had already deleted his clothes from existence. Not like the spare overalls of Mario had any value anyway. Boosette did the Harlem Shake three times and then grabbed Luigi by his perfectly normal sized penis. 

The pp was exactly 50% erect 'cuz this situation was both really hot and really fucking stupid. Boosette dabbed a few times with Luigi's s h l o n g in her hand and yote the thing so hard it doubled in size. Luigi said something about lasagna or something and then said "no homo". There was no turning back now. 

Boosette placed Luigi's d i n g a l i n g between her tiddies and started jumping up and down like a dog while Luigi shot some Japanese boy that tried to ask for more rice for with his rice. Boosette saw that Luigi wasn't really focusing on the r o y a l t i t f u c k going on so she grabbed Luigi's head with her free hand and turned it towards her.  
Luigi still wasn't interested and Boosette was confused so she stopped jumping up and down and dropped Luigi's cocky wocky. The thing fell down on the ground and shrinked to it's normal size. 

"What's the matter d a d d y?!" Boosette asked while Luigi looked down at his smoll pp. "You forgot to say "no homo"" Luigi said. "OH NO" Boosette said as she felt the crowns power fading. Gay shit was the only thing that could hurt the otherwise invulnerable crown. King Boo's XXL tiddies started to shrink again and Luigi fucked Rosalina wearing a cat suit (it was actually just a cat). 

King Boo threw the now useless crown at Luigi and escaped through Thanos' portal. Luigi default danced and then downward spiraled into depression and killed himself by hitting that mf like button way too hard. 

The end.


End file.
